There exists a bag-manufacturing and packaging machine as a vertical bag-manufacturing and packaging system that fills the inside of a bag with items to be packaged, such as snack candy, while manufacturing the bag.
For example, a bag-manufacturing and packaging machine called a vertical pillow packaging machine forms a packaging material that is a sheet-like film into a tubular shape with a former and a tube, and thermally seals (thermally weld) together the overlapping longitudinal edges of the tubular packaging material with a longitudinal sealing mechanism to form a tubular packaging material. Then, the inside of the tubular packaging material that eventually becomes the bag is filled from a tube with items to be packaged. The tubular packaging material is thermally sealed with sealing jaws of a transverse sealing mechanism that is below the tube, at a portion that extends over the upper end portion of the bag and the lower end portion of the subsequent bag. Then, the middle of the thermally sealed portion (transverse seal portion) is cut with a cutter.
Then, the cut bag is received by a chute conveyer disposed directly below the transverse sealing mechanism and conveyed to a post-processing device such as a seal checker disposed downstream.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-037206 (published on Feb. 6, 2002)